


His Eyes Followed Her

by star54kar



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance, Royal Ball, Wing-man Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Gladio is on guard duty during a formal ball at the Citadel but try as he might, he cannot seem to take his eyes off of the beautiful Lady Lunafreya.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	His Eyes Followed Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of the FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with the prompt of Fashion/Formal.

Gladio watched the festivities from where he was standing at attention with the other guards at the back of the ballroom. He might be Noct’s Shield, but right now, he was on duty the same as any other grunt in the Crownsguard who needed to pay their dues. 

The glitz and glamour of a formal royal ball was not for the likes of him anyway. Even if Gladio had been allowed to participate, an event where everyone was dressed to the very heights of fashion as they danced the night away wasn’t a place where he belonged outside of the guardline.

Still, his eyes followed her. 

Whether she was gliding across the dance floor in Noct’s arms, or simply perusing the options at the buffet table, Lady Lunafreya moved like an ethereal goddess. She was resplendent in the sparkling white and flowing gown that had been custom made just for her. She enchanted him in every fiber of his being and yet...

Lady Lunafreya looked up as she danced, catching Gladio’s gaze with her dazzling blue eyes, as clear and bright as the daytime sky. For a moment he was frozen in time, caught in the depths of her stare, certain that with a mere look she could see into the very depths of his soul. All too soon the moment passed as she giggled and whispered something into Noct’s ear.

Gladio hastily averted his eyes. It wasn’t his place. He needed to remember that. 

A woman like that was meant for greatness. She was meant to be with someone like Noct, a literal Prince, with whom she could dance and be seen with in high society. No one could ever know how much his heart beat for her, how much he longed to be worthy of her presence, or how jealous he was of his friend simply for being born into a position where being with her was possible.

When Gladio finally dared to glance her way again, he found her talking with both King Regis and Noct. Her smile was brighter than the sun as they conversed and he was stunned when she looked his way again. The light of Lady Lunafreya’s smile sparkled in her eyes, holding him captive with that radiant beam until Noct looked up and caught him staring. 

Quickly, Gladio focused on a single point in front of him, willing his eyes not to stray again or get him into any more trouble. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to get his pounding heart to stop drumming in his ears. 

“Hey, Big Guy.”

Gladio startled as Noct slid into his line of vision with an irritating, cheeky smirk, but he did not break his attention.

“By Royal Decree, you are officially relieved of your duty for this evening,” Noct said, looking very pleased with himself. 

He blinked slowly. Was Noct actually serious, or was he trying to get him in trouble as a prank or something?

Noct’s grin slipped into a serious frown when Gladio didn’t move from his post and he said, “Seriously, Gladio, this is not a joke. I wouldn’t do something like that to you. I got it approved by my Dad and everything, so get out of that line and go enjoy the party.”

Slowly, Gladio broke formation and stepped away from the wall. “I don’t understand, Noct. Why are you doing this?”

Noct’s pleased grin returned and he clapped Gladio on the back as he said, “Because a friend asked me if she could have the pleasure of a dance with you and it was in my power to make it happen.

“Who…” Gladio started to ask before his breath was stolen from his lungs at the approach of the woman his heart longed for, gliding effortlessly towards him. 

Gladio bowed deeply when Lady Lunafreya stopped before him, and he barely heard Noct snicker, “Have fun,” before wandering away and leaving the two of them staring into each other’s eyes as if the rest of the room had melted away.

“May I have this dance?” Lady Lunafreya asked, her clear blue eyes shining with hope as they gazed deep into his amber ones.

Barely remembering how to speak, Gladio forced his tongue to do his bidding and replied, “It would be my absolute honor, Lady Lunafreya.”

Gladio took her hand, led her onto the dance floor, and as he gathered her into his arms for a dance she replied with a radiant smile, “Please, call me Luna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
